


Rebirth (You, Yourself, In You)

by Yenneffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Second Person, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is different. But how could he not be, after what happened in Cold Oaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth (You, Yourself, In You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dean and Sam have a very immediate reaction to any kind of possession: lots of Latin phrases and buckets of holy water.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Timeframe: end of season 2 and beginning of season 3

They say you are different.

They say you are wrong.

Not that your ideas are wrong; not that your actions are wrong. You, yourself, in you, your essence, you being Sam, are wrong.

In yourself.

Yet you are not.

The bullets hitting Jake are hot and reverberating in your own body as they are in this dying man. This is justice.

And you… you are your father’s son.

Consider this: you die.

You die because you spared another’s life.

Dean sells his soul because you died.

Ergo, Dean loses his soul because you, yourself, being Sam, in you, in essence, were wrong and spared another’s life.

And by some sick law of justice, you live, and this another lives.

Dean dies.

Now consider this, however unlikely, alternative: you live.

You live because somebody else has died.

You live. He dies.

Dean lives.

This is what you will never get. Because you were wrong.

Now, you’re not.

Because you will not be the one who lives while your love is being killed together with people you love. You will not stand idly by while the world is stripped bare around you, while the hounds of hell- literally- feast on the remains of your heart, while evil triumphs because you were, as you now see clearly, not good but-

Not good, but weak.

Weakness, my poor weeping heart, will be eviscerated.

You are your father’s son, and you know how to do it. You are his son enough to do it.

But you are also Dean’s brother enough to succeed. You are his brother enough to save him. Because that’s what Dean is: saving.

You.

Even if it requires putting shards of hell in your soul, you will do it. The last two standing Winchesters will end up trapped in a vicious circle, but so be it; soul for a soul.

Until there are not even pieces of it left in your breathing hearts.

They say you are different now.

But it’s them; them not seeing a person who is about to break all lines. One who lost Jessica and did nothing, one who lost Dad with no goodbye and as much as by your leave, and one who is standing on the edge of losing Dean.

They say you are different.

You don’t know if you care. (what they say or that you are?)


End file.
